Meeting old friends
by Yowzah my Sweetie
Summary: River Song and the Doctor meeting some old faces again.


A little idea i came up with. My first story in a while...

No Beta :/

"No Doctor we're not getting a puppy", River stated as soon as she saw him looking in the direction of the pet shop. They had decided to buy a present for Amy and Rory, even though the Doctor still didn't understand why people were gifted on their wedding anniversary.

"I didn't even ask!", he replied slightly offended. "You were going to", his wife countered. He didn't answer to that. They both knew who would have won that discussion.

River took the Doctors hand and together they walked through the streets of London, 2006. It was a nice day and the town wasn't too crowded. It had been her Idea to visit her parents on their wedding day. The last time she saw them they had been in Manhattan but she didn't want to think about that. Not now. For the Doctor that day was still to come. He'd only just done their wedding.

She always thought about the many relationships her husband already had or will have some day. River knew about some women. He had told her. But he moved on. And he always would keep moving on. He had to.

And that was good. Rive cared about him so much, she just wanted him to be happy. To be safe. She slightly smiled while watching her husband. She couldn't be happier without him. She lived for the days they met.

"...-and then the King of Xafrion wanted me to be beheaded!", the Doctor had been talking the entire time. River just laughed her typical laugh and nodded. She always did that when she hadn't been listening. "Anyways, we got away by Materialising the TARDIS around us", he continued proud, "I located it with Amy's key so she deserved a little credit too"

He was just too adorable when he was so exited about telling he his adventures, River thought.

Suddenly he fell silent and stopped.

"What?", his wife asked, "What is it, Sweetie?"

He didn't answer and as River followed his stare she saw-

"Rose", he said and his voice sounded sad. There were so many emotions he was feeling in that moment. Guilt, Anger, Sadness, Love. She could tell.

River laid one hand on his shoulder. His thoughts were loud and in a mess. She could hear them. They were mentally linked. His thoughts were her thoughts and the other way round.

"You can't speak to her", River said calmly, "She is probably still travelling with your younger self"

Next to Rose River could see a boy who she identified with Mickey. She met him once, but that was in his future when Rose was already gone. He looked so young!

"I have to", the Doctor simply said and she could understand. Rose had healed him from the Time War and River was more than thankful for that. He always needed someone to heal him. Even if he didn't want to admit it. Even now.

"Come with me", she said and went straight to the blonde women and her companion.

/What are you doing/, he asked her mentally.

/Just play along/, she answered.

That was when they arrived just in front of Rose.

"Excuse me please", River said politely, "But are you Rose Tyler?"

The Doctor kept silent. He wasn't sure where this was going.

"Yes", Rose answered a bit confused, "Why?"

"This might sound a bit strange but we're studying archeology in the 50th century", vier continued, "And we've read a lot about you"

"Okay, well what for example?", she still sounded curious.

"The Gelth in Cardiff, Your meeting with Queen Victoria. Well you could say we're some sort of fans", the Doctor now said, although he was disgusted by the thought of him being an archaeologist.

/I heard that/, Rivers voice rung in his head and he had to chuckle, of course she was always eavesdropping on his thoughts.

"Are you from the time agency?", Rose asked them.

"Oh no we're not. This is just an excursion.", River explained.

"Can I give you a hug?", the Doctor suddenly asked. She was a bit perplexed but still nodded.

That was enough for the Time Lord to pull her into a bone-crushing hug. He began to laugh and to cry at the same time. River just watched him happily and she was glad he had that chance to be near Rose for maybe one last time.

"You've got two hearts", Rose suddenly said, "I can hear them beating"

He let go of the hug and got nervous.

"Who are you?", she asked.

"Well..", he started and then knew exactly what to say, "We're from the planet Appalapuchia. Nice Planet. Lovely nature!"

She looked at them sceptical.

"We had to move because of the one day flee. Everybody had to", River continued.

"I think we have to, River", the Doctor said.

"Yes Sweetie, you're right. Although I don't think the others would leave without us", she winked at him and left after saying their goodbyes to Rose and Micky.

"Doctor?" Rose asked him while he was sitting in the Cafeteria. He had taken a job as a teacher. Mickey thought there was something wrong in that school. She straightened her apron. "What look Appalapuchians like?"

"They're blue and have two heads. Two hearts as well if I think about it, why?"

"Oh just like that"


End file.
